<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood In The Cut by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433834">Blood In The Cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown'>Christian_Richtown</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life'>This_Solaris_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Zhao Original Time Line [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Untamed Canon Divergence Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Mentions of Murder, Murder, Murder Mystery, Revenge, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang - Freeform, cross dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His blade was found with the body. I have-” The Magistrate sputtered, not used to being spoken to in such a manner. His hands fluttered about his too fine robes. Zhao Yue had to fight the urge to not roll his eyes. Who wore black robes with fur in the summer?</p><p>“And one of his blades is on your hip. He is a blacksmith.” Zhao Yue cut the man off. It seemed ridiculous to him to blame the maker of the blade when it was the user that wielded it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhao Yue/Nie Batu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Zhao Original Time Line [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days were already starting to get warm, even though Spring was not finished. Zhu Bao had never been more grateful that his childhood on the streets had hardened his body against the heat, and that his husband and husband’s family didn’t mind he wore very light robes, unfancy braids, and not a shoe or sock to be seen. He loved the fall the most, but spring had its own draws, like the return of green and flowers, and all the baby animals to delight the little ones of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his husband’s birthday, a date usually glossed over, now celebrated with heartfelt gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The problem was, of course, that Zhao Xian was clever and a sneak and liked to uncover surprises. It had been pure luck that had allowed Zhu Bao the chance to even commission the new knife set for his husband, but with the weather getting warmer and two adorable tots hanging off his sleeves, there was very little time for errands that weren’t grouped with many others, and he needed this particular errand to be handled delicately and sneakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impossible to be delicate and sneaky with a two year old wrapped around your leg and a one year old demanding yet another round of the garden. Thankfully, he had help, even if said help was trying to look like he wasn’t laughing. And failing at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Yue, I do believe there’s a bit of gremlin showing in your face,” he teased the young man as A-Yan pulled on his hands to walk. His left leg was overtaken by A-Chang, who was waving at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi </span>
  </em>
  <span>butterflies he’d made earlier and making them multiply each time he giggled too long. A-Chang was delighted easily and liked to sit and play, but even at one years old, A-Yan was a handful, demanding to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>explore </span>
  </em>
  <span>her new world. The butterflies danced and entranced A-Chang, but A-Yan wanted to hunt them. He chuckled at her determined, tiny face as she took one purposeful stomp after the other around the cherry tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the words of Ziyi-jie and Bin-ge, one cannot possibly be a Zhao without them, Bao-ge.” Zhao Yue chuckled. He understood his master’s plight all too well. He too at times was asked to care for them but he couldn’t help how adorable they were trying to cling to the older man. It amused and warmed his heart. He’d never been one of the darker sides of their family which is why he never made it to Master Tang’s residence in Baling. He was made in charge of the household just underneath Zhu Bao after helping Zhao Bin and Mo Chou last year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which makes no sense if you really think about it. So many are adopted in,” Zhu Bao huffed in amusement. “Little A-Yan is as adopted as you are, and yet look at her. She’s full gremlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A-Yan squealed, hearing her name, then pulled more on Zhu Bao when a butterfly went past. “Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grem-</span>
  <em>
    <span>linnnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” A-Chang parrotted, leaning hard into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>n. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He beamed in pride at his mastery of language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are also a gremlin, and so is your little cousin,” Zhu Bao laughed and helped A-Yan walk around the next tree, which was plum. “Gremlin or not, though, I’m glad you’re around to help, A-Yue. I don’t know if I’d get anything done otherwise… even if you do spend most of the time laughing at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly do not spend most of my time laughing at you, Bao-ge.” Zhao Yue chuckled at the man. He followed after him to help him with Zhao Chang. The sweet boy came to him quickly as he made wraith mushrooms suddenly sprout from his arms along with some moss and dandelions.  “But if you’d like to just enjoy your day with your grandchildren, I can run the errands for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one errand, actually,” Zhu Bao said, urging one of the butterflies to go towards Zhao Yue so he could steer A-Yan over to him. “A-Xian’s birthday is in a few days and I’ve commissioned a set of knives for him,” he said in a hushed voice. “He’ll be out of his meeting soon, so I need you to go to town for me, collect them, and hide them in your rooms until the day of the celebration. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I can.” Zhao Yue laughed as he kissed Zhao Chang’s cheek which of course made more of the butterflies form. The newly made butterflies did lure the little girl over to him. He used his orange </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a rabbit for her to chase. “Is it Master Nie?” He tried to keep his voice even but it was hard because he loved going to see all the man’s creations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zhu Bao said, seeing right through the young man’s glee. “He is by far one of the best and I’m glad the family is starting to utilize him more. He sent word last night that they were ready and A-Xian… well, you know how curious and sneaky he is. I had to burn the note!” he laughed, love written all over his face. “That’s why we’ll hide them in your rooms. Here,” he said, taking the money pouch off his belt. He handed it to Zhao Yue. “This should cover it, and anything you’d like him to make for you if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if he could make this bracelet for me that’d look like leaves. Except it’s a clock. It will make sense to him.” Zhao Yue laughed, when he got a slightly confused look from Zhu Bao. ”And yes, I know how sneaky Master Zhao can be. When would you like me to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably now, and you can get something to eat in the market,” Zhu Bao laughed. “Otherwise A-Xian will see you leave and know we’re up to something sneaky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneaky sneak!” A-Chang said happily, cooing at the rabbit that hopped past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Zhao Yue said, taking in the situation. “Please, let me see your hand so I can help you keep her occupied. I think bunnies are still complex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao gave him his hand in relief. “They are,” he chuckled. “I have no training, save for what you and A-Xian have taught me. Rabbits are tricky still. The last time I tried, it came out as more of a bat thing. She liked it, thankfully, but I don’t think A-Xian could breathe, he was laughing so hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet he did but you’re learning fast. So a little bat thing is to be expected.” Zhao Yue smiled, warmly at him. He brought the man’s hand to his chest to let it hover. There he allowed for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to merge and guide Zhu Bao’s into the form of a frog sized bunny but it was perfect in design while it’s color was a mixture of their two </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sometimes it’s best to start small then work our way to big.” Zhao Yanyu saw the mixed colored wraith bunny and giggled before starting to chase after it once it hopped out of their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and have fun in the market,” Zhu Bao said with a knowing look, then let A-Yan tug him, since she was determined to catch this new thing. “Coming little princess,” he laughed and waved his free hand at Zhao Yue in farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue smiled at them all and kissed Zhao Chang’s head before letting the little boy go after his cousin and grandfather. Zhao Yue waved then went on his way. He made sure to be as stealthy as possible. As a part of the household staff he was able to leave easily without being safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the house, Zhao Yue gathered his chocolate colored hair to one side and braided it like a fishtail. His dark teal ribbon woven in. He breathed in the fresh air as he made his way to Nie Batu’s shop. His smile only brightened as he saw the metal sign coming into view. Along the way he’d stopped and gotten Nie Batu something to eat. The man sometimes forgot and Zhao Yue couldn’t help himself or the way his heart would skip a beat in his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Nie?” Zhao Yue called, as he stepped into the man’s shop. It was a wonder inside with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>all the different weapons, armor, shields, and the finer jewelry was closer to the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was rhythmic banging coming from the forge in the back, with the scent of sweat, heat, and oil in the air. A few harder bangs resounded, then there was the sound of coals being shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu emerged from the back, having heard a voice, and paused on the threshold seeing it was Zhao Yue. He wasn’t much for smiling, but his lips turned up a bit, and he nodded in welcome. “Your master’s knives are right here,” he said in his thick accent, each word careful and awkward, like his tongue had a lot of trouble around the fine words, rather than that guttural speaking of his father’s people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His long hair was a mix of Nie and Mongol braids, all pulled back out of the way with a scrap of white ribbon. He wore a light tunic that was drenched in sweat and ash, giving no illusions to how strong and stout his body was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, handing over a wrapped leather parcel. He didn’t make boxes - that was Mr. Peng down the way - and instead crafted leather holsters or wraps for his creations. He opened it to Zhao Yue for inspection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knives were gleaming and freshly sharpened, a hint of teal burned into the handles, which had a design of snake scales. They were plain otherwise, save for the stamped in characters on each knife, different over the six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your master asked me to name them, to give them greater power,” Batu said as Zhao Yue gaped at them. That little smile came back. “Do they meet his standards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course they do, Master Nie.” Zhao Yue flushed at the beautiful knives. “Both Master Zhao and Master Zhu will be the most pleased to see them.” His heart skipped a beat to see the man too. He was so handsome, even covered in sweat. It took a few more moments before he could actually speak again especially with the smile on Nie Batu’s face. The papers for his designs fumbling in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu caught the papers and winced a bit when his fingers left prints, but it was the design that caught his eye and kept him from giving them back for a moment. He tilted his head, much like the eagles he kept as a motif in his workshop, and blinked when he realized what it was he was actually looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you making a clock?” he asked, handing the designs back. “Beautifully designed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was hoping you could make this for me.” Zhao Yue said shyly, taking the papers back. “Your work is beautiful and I thought perhaps if you weren’t being commissioned at the moment…. I would pay of course and oh, have you eaten today?” He rambled seeing the man’s beautiful  black-brown eyes then the man’s brow arch as he spoke. He swallowed then thrusted the basket to the man’s chest, making the contents jostle a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had breakfast, but that was…” He blinked at Zhao Yue as the basket was thrust at him, startling him. “I… there is enough for two,” he said, taking in the contents, and gestured for Zhao Yue to follow him to the back so he could cool his furnace safely. “And how big do you want your clock?” he asked, thinking of the designs. He couldn’t read Chinese as well as he could speak it, and usually had one of Lady Chin’s young houseboys on loan to help him with written matters. Lady Chin liked to tease him for it, that he needed a wife to do it for him. He didn’t have the heart to tell her his tastes did not run to wives. She’d probably not believe him, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to eat. I got that...brought that for you and I was wanting to get it to wear on my wrist. I can rethink that design if you think it is too ambitious, Master Nie.” Zhao Yue said, continuing to flush, deeper as he was allowed to follow the man into the back room. His hazel eyes taking in the space. Normally, a blacksmith's shop wasn’t the easiest to move around but the chaos that Nie Batu had was wonderfully organized. It showed Zhao Yue a bit how the older man’s head worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu chuckled, a soft, short thing, and gestured for Zhao Yue to sit on a flat bench with the food. He cooled the fire down and removed the glowing metal piece, which would become a dagger. He hammered through the glow until it was too cool, then let it rest near the forge to continue later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down across from Zhao Yue and divided the food between them. “We are friends, you bring me food,” he pointed out to the man’s red face, and offered a tiny smile again. “Just Batu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue couldn’t help but flush more at being called his friend. He knew that he should probably tame the crush he had on the man but it was hard when he smiled like that. “Alright then, Batu-ge, we are friends.” Zhao Yue said warmly, as he helped Nie Batu set out the food. “How are you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is very warm already,” Batu told him with a bit of a sigh. “Not used to it.” He was from a Northern tribe of Mongolia, then trained with the Qinghe Nie in their northern mountain stronghold. He was used to the cold, even in the summer, but it was something he had to get used to. “How are you, Yue...di?” His brow furrowed in uncertainty with the new title for the man. “That is correct, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that is correct Batu-ge.” Zhao Yue reached over for the jars of lemonade that he’d gotten from one of the stalls. “If you are too hot, maybe we can put some cooling talisman’s in your robes.” He used his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a little orange snowflake that floated to land on the jar causing ice to form inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu watched curiously as he picked around the dim sum spread for a little of everything. “Maybe, though the ladies will cry. They dislike that I am Mongol, but that does not stop their staring from the teahouse when it gets warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are handsome but that doesn’t make it right that they don’t like you.” Zhao Yue said, reaching for another dumpling on his plate. He felt the slightest prick of jealousy at the thought then let it go. It wasn’t his place and he should be remembering to keep his crush under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome, maybe, but I do not enjoy their stares,” Batu shrugged simply and hummed around a bite of egg. “They should stare at you instead. Far more handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” Zhao Yue responded, quickly. His heart skipping a beat at the small compliment paid to him. “They don’t like me because I’m too scrawny and my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘They are blind,” Batu waved that off just as easily and went for a dumpling. “They know nothing of true beauty. You say scrawny. I say delicate. You hide a lot of strength, like a bird. Beautiful, yet still a hunter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue flushed a brighter shade of red and took a sip of his lemonade. Thank goodness it was perfectly sweet instead of too tart. That happened at times. “You’re being kind and I do hunt. At times I go with my Xia-jie.” He rambled, as his heart didn’t know what to do with the knowledge that Nie Batu thought he was a delicate beauty. “You’d be far more preferred with your handsome looks, fine skill here as a blacksmith, and good nature.” He left off the incredibly sexy accent and the gentle nature the other expressed when not forging, because he wanted them for himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batu huffed softly at that. “I do not want what they offer,” he said and tried the lemonade. It was sweet and sour and he found he rather liked it. “Even if I wanted a wife, I would not be their pet. I am not for women, anyway. I would only disappoint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two things he learned in that. The first being that the pleased sound Nie Batu didn’t realize that he’d made after taking a drink of the lemonade, and the second was just as important because that meant that he could have a chance with him. Maybe? He blinked and realized he’d been quiet for a bit too long. “They would find me disappointing as well I guess then, and I will bring you more this next time I come.” Zhao Yue held up his own jar of lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu wasn’t good at smiling. Instead of his mouth going upwards, his eyes crinkled to show his pleasure. He saluted Zhao Yue with his jar in gratitude. “For the best,” he reasoned. “They are not worthy of you. They simply like to gawk at pretty things and attempt to buy them for their own. You are not bought, nor should you be. Aim high, little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong and you should too.” Zhao Yue grinned, happily. The look on the man’s face was enough for him to understand what the man had meant. He peered down at the food. He noticed some that weren’t being touched. “Are they too hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to the spices of my homeland,” Batu said, looking warily at the chili flaked vegetables. “These… not so much. Good though in small portions.” He took a bite of one to be polite and blinked a bit rapidly at the heat, but still swallowed it down. “Too hot outside for hot foods,” he reasoned and went for a good gulp of lemonade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I can help with that.” Zhao Yue said, with a bright smile. Reached down moving some of the blander or milder dishes around so that he had more of the spice. That gave Nie Batu the spring rolls, chicken filled dumplings, white rice, asparagus, and grilled pork. He also gave the man half his lemonade when he lowered the jar. “That’s going to be better for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little crane,” Batu said, more comfortable with that nickname than the other. It harkened more to his old home. He himself had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>little eagle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took more bites of food with satisfaction and his dark eyes refocused on Zhao Yue. “Tell me about your clock. What do you want it made of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue flushed at the nickname. He found that he liked the nickname and smiled up at the man. “I thought of gold but perhaps bronze? It would be more natural and easier to mold and note break.” He explained, pulling out his drawings to show him the dial and motioned for the different parts. “It doesn’t have to be made with </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> materials. I am open to more functional designs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded, looking over the drawings. Unlike many of his commissioned pieces, this was finely detailed, and though he couldn’t read the notes on the sides, it was easy to follow well enough. “I’ll see what I can make work,” he said and reached over to put the papers on his workbench. “Check in with me in a week, I’ll let you know my progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue noticed how the man was squinting at the notes. Perhaps he should speak to one of his other brother’s and sister’s that know Mongalian. Perhaps, his crush wasn’t as fluent in chinese. “Alright, feel free to make any changes you need. I promise I will not get upset.” He was going to lean over to pour the rest of his lemonade into Nie Batu’s jar when there was a sharp knock making him jump and almost made him drop his jar. His quick reflexes saved the jar and he just scooted it over to Nie Batu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moment,” Batu called before he stuffed a final piece of chicken into his mouth and got up. He was expecting a customer, but what he got were four armored and armed guards with the Magistrate’s seal. He blinked, not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” he asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Nie Batu?” The head guard asked, curt and cutting. Batu nodded, getting a firm, almost wary look back. “The magistrate is on his way to speak to you. I suggest you don’t run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I run?” Batu asked, but only was more confused by how they held their swords. He left the door open so they could see him go to his forge, and was surprised to find two more guards standing near the teahouse. He frowned at Zhao Yue. “The magistrate is coming,” he said. “I’ve been told not to run?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue blinked then quickly rose to his feet. The snakes sewn in his sleeves and tattoo on the back of his neck gave away his family stance. He went to stand by Nie Batu’s side. His gaze focused on the guards. “Lower your weapons. If you’re here on inquiry or just a plain visit from the magistrate your behavior is improper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the magistrate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhao. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You may run this town but you don’t rule us,” one of the guards said, not loosening his stance whatsoever. “He is under suspicion of homicide. You have no grounds to demand anything of us or the magistrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little crane,” Batu said before Zhao Yue could launch off again, shaking his head once. “I have nothing to hide. They can do as they wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue shot the guard that’d spoken to him a sharp look then turned into Nie Batu. “I know that Batu-ge but they have no right even as a suspect to treat you in this manner. And no they cannot do as they wish without your council here.” His hands glowing bright orange like within his melting pot. Then a small crane took form on his shoulder before taking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a Zhao and you’ll lower those weapons and wait outside. Your magistrate can wait till Deyin-ge arrives.” His voice firm as he turned around to stand in front of Nie Batu to put more space between him and the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu was impressed, despite himself, at the change in the smaller man. Still, the guards did not back down and he didn’t want a fight. He touched Zhao Yue’s shoulder. “I have nothing to hide,” he said again, loud enough for the guards to hear, and shook his head again at Zhao Yue. “I am Mongol, I must be more careful how I react. Let them be on guard. It means nothing to me. But thank you,” he added when Zhao Yue looked stubborn. “Can you stay? I may need help with translation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can wait outside, though. You being Mongol doesn’t make you less than.” Zhao Yue disagreed. “And of course I will stay with you.” He sent a glare at the guards, and kept his place between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu stopped fighting, since it seemed Zhao Yue was going to be stubborn about this. He let himself be impressed by the use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which had always been quite the sight, and felt thankful that his friend was standing up for him. He couldn’t remember the last time that’d happened with someone who wasn’t Lady Chin. “Thank you,” he said to Zhao Yue, squeezing the man’s arm, and took a seat on the bench to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Zhao Yue said warmly to him. His gaze flicked to the window as his eyes glowed orange for a moment as he sensed Zhao Deyin’s answer to his wraith. Then he blinked before looking back at Nie Batu. “Deyin-ge will be here shortly. He’d been on his way to his firm.” He turned to the guards to tell them once more to go outside when one of the guards opened the door for the magistrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magistrate of their county currently was a shorter man than Zhao Yue and portly. He was newly elected after the previous magistrate decided to marry a Lan and had to move to Gusu. Which had been a loss for them all because where the previous had been astute and well educated, this one seemed to be dramatic and terribly pompous. It’d always made Zhao Yue wonder how the man had been able to hide it from Sect Leader Jin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wait outside till his council arrives and take your guards with you. Unless he was standing right there for your own eyes to see then you have no right to occupy his place of business.” Zhao Yue said sharply, not giving the man an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His blade was found with the body. I have-” The Magistrate sputtered, not used to being spoken to in such a manner. His hands fluttered about his too fine robes. Zhao Yue had to fight the urge to not roll his eyes. Who wore black robes with fur in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>summer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And one of his blades is on your hip. He is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blacksmith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zhao Yue cut the man off. It seemed ridiculous to him to blame the maker of the blade when it was the </span>
  <b>user</b>
  <span> that wielded it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu hardly understood the fast quips, but he did hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>body </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blade, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which made him frown in confusion</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Which blade?” he asked the Magistrate despite the warning glance thrown his way by Zhao Yue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magistrate ignored the man in favor of trying to get the upper hand on the argument brewing with Zhao Yue. However, Zhao Yue would have none of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will answer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Nie</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s question since you are so rudely ignoring him.” Zhao Yue stated, that made the Magistrate grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I don’t have to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> till his council gets here.” The Magistrate petulantly stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you do because I am here and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> order your guards out of the shop. Because let’s be honest, Magistrate Kang, if Master Nie wanted to hurt you or other’s he’d have already done so considering there are weapons at every spot of the shop.” Zhao Deyin's smooth voice stated, from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magistrate Kang made a clicking sound with his tongue before dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand. Zhao Bin, who’d remained quiet, winked at Zhao Yue before holding the door open for the grumbling guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a personalized letter opener. It’s hilt was decorated with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake </span>
  </em>
  <span>chasing a large plumeria blossom. It had gold leaf detailing and two emeralds for the eyes of the snake.” Magistrate Kang answered begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a bucket of ice had been dumped over him, sharp and terribly cold. “Lady Chin?’ he asked in a trembling voice. “She’s dead?” He could hardly wrap his mind around it. He’d seen the woman just two days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s her, you fool.” Magistrate Kang snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s who you’re claiming to have murdered her? Who’s the real fool? He didn’t even know she’d passed!” Zhao Yue bit back icily. He moved closer to Nie Batu, his hand on the man’s shoulder for some comfort if he’d want it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly when did she pass away?” Zhao Deyin asked the man to keep him focused on the matter at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Chin passed away a little after four this morning.” Magistrate Kang answered, glaring daggers at Zhao Yue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu closed his eyes, lashes wet. “I was here,” he said, though he knew it made no difference. “Preparing breakfast before the workday. She’s dead?” he whispered again, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I saw her two days ago. She was talking of the solstice dances.” She’d been her usual calm, almost condescending self, but she’d always treated him with kindness and amusement, like he was a wild child she was taming. He hadn’t minded. She was motherly in her own way and did not treat him differently for his tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she was gone. He took a shuddering breath. “Have you spoken to her children?” he asked the Magistrate, only half expecting to be heard. “She just changed her will. She told me when I saw her last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’ve spoken to her children!” Magistrate Kang stated, crossing his arms, “And they told us about the fortune.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew about it, which confused Batu as to why the man said it like that. “She married into the Zhao Triad,” he said slowly. “And was wealthy before. Her children were trying to reconcile for it, she told me so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really matter does it considering that she left her residence to you and two thousand gold ingots a year.” The Magistrate said, though every word was laced with accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Zhao Yue said, confused then looked at Nie Batu. So the man could try to follow. “She left you an inheritance. Is that what you meant by knowing about the changes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To which he will answer when you leave. Master Nie will remain in my family’s care till the investigation is complete.” Zhao Deyin interrupted before the man could answer. “Master Nie has a right to privacy with his council.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” The Magistrate sputtered, “but I’ll be back!” He all but sauntered out of the place slamming the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu couldn't remember ever being more confused, and that included the time he’d met Sect Leader Nie Huaisang for the first time. The man’s fluid and flowery way of speaking had lost him in seconds. This hardly made any more sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… understand?” he said after a moment, looking at the two Zhao men. “I am not family. Why would she give me anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can leave our things to anyone, Batu-ge.” Zhao Yue explained, sitting down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you that’s what she was going to, Master Nie?” Zhao Deyin asked him, moving closer and taking in Zhao Yue’s behavior. Something he’d not thought that the other could behave in such a manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu shook his head. “She told me her marriage to the Zhao made her children leave,” he explained. “When he died, she was more wealthy, and the children came back. She mentioned changing her will, but not that…” He swallowed, eyes wet again. “Why would she give me anything? We were only friends. I don’t want a fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps your friendship meant a lot to her.” Zhao Yue offered, taking out a soft pale teal handkerchief from his sleeve. He offered it to Nie Batu as he gently squeezed the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to see this will. Surely her own accountant and lawyer would have made sure to notify you of such a change.” Zhao Deyin said, “the only thing I know is that her income from us was to be donated to our orphanage. As far as residence it would be the one she’s living in that she left. That was hers prior to marrying Yifeng-ge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded, because that sounded like her. For all her wealth, she was a proud woman, and had not touched her second husband’s estate.  “If you knew her…” he trailed off, trying to find the words. “She would only give me that estate so her children could not have it. We were friends, but she knew I have no interest in wealth. Her children’s attempts to reconcile amused her. If I have the inheritance, it is only to spite them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that didn’t look good for him, did it? She died and he got a fortune. In the eyes of the law, he was a solid suspect. It was no wonder the Magistrate had marched in here as he did. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding onto the handkerchief more than using it. “I was home this morning, but there is no proof, unless you can unclean my wok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We believe you.” Zhao Yue said, softly knowing that this had to be an emotional mess for Nie Batu. The man lost a friend and was just accused of killing that friend. “Besides, how could you have gotten in unseen? Her residence is crawling with staff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true and where was her handmaiden?” Zhao Deyin hummed in thought. “Master Nie why don’t you stay with us while we solve who actually murdered Lady Chin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea. Come stay with us and we can keep you safe.” Zhao Yue repeated not wanting the guards  to come back or one of Lady Chin’s children to come and hurt Nie Batu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” He wanted to say no, and looked around his workshop sadly. But when he got up, he doused the forge and closed shop, nodding to them. “I will stay with you,” he said softly, though he had no idea what he was supposed to do with himself. When he was happy, he forged. When he was sad, he forged. When he was upset or thinking too much, well… he had to find something new. “Thank you for your kindness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re most welcome, Batu-ge. I am sorry for your loss.” Zhao Yue responded, getting up. “Is there anything we need to take with you? You’re not a prisoner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Deyin grinned watching them and seeing what was sparking between them. “Well, I know you know the way to our home. Master Nie, make yourself comfortable at our home. I’ll be back later tonight after I get more information.” He waved at them before taking his own leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My home is upstairs,” Batu told Zhao Yue before leading the way to the rooms above the shop. They were small, but he liked them, and were full of trinkets and mementos from his childhood in Mongolia. The newer things - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chinese </span>
  </em>
  <span>things - were from his stay with the Qinghe Nie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine parting with a single thing, but knew he had to leave them. His rooms would be searched eventually and he didn’t want it known that he took more than robes with him. He made sure Zhao Yue was watching as he packed a small bag with two sets of robes, a hairpin, and his brush, as well as a second pair of boots. It was a sad feeling, his life condensed into a single bag, but he knew the Zhao would not let him go hungry, or unclean, so it was truly all he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” he said and led the way back downstairs. Once all the doors were locked, he handed Zhao Yue the key. At his surprise, he only shrugged a shoulder. “It will be best if you keep it and give it to Young Master Zhao, so no one can argue I came back for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t let them take anything.” Zhao Yue promised, accepting the key without fuss. Though his heart ached for pain in Nie Batu’s eyes. “Now, let’s get you settled.” Zhao Yue this time led the way back to his own residence. The gifted knives were still in his qikan pouch as they stepped through the outer gate. The outer guards not sparing them a glance as they made their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put you in one of the cooler ones this time of year.” Zhao Yue stated as they walked through the outer garden and stopped at the inner gate where two women stood guard silently. They looked almost like statues except they were breathing and broke into smiles at seeing Zhao Yue fuss over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t be startled. Uh, the little ones like our wraiths and they won’t hurt you.” Zhao Yue started, “and we have house rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Batu said, already lost. He moved unconsciously closer to Zhao Yue, nodding to the two guards in respect. “Is there a map I could use?” Not that he could read any words, but he could at least figure out where he was by landmarks and counting doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make you one.” Zhao Yue answered, then stopped realizing that he had a friend and family member that could help them. “Come with me.” He gently took hold of Nie Batu’s arm. He headed towards the kitchen. It smelled divine which reminded him of needing to advise about Nie Batu’s preferred eating habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was large with six ovens, floor to ceiling shelving for kitchen ware, and four large farmers tables that served to be an island. All around the room there were adults to children working around the room. At the sound of her name one the tallest girls that was at the island popped her head up. Her dark hair was in intricate braiding like a crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zaya-mei?” Zhao Yue called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yue-ge?” Zhao Zaya said, turning around for Nie Batu to see her. She wasn’t as dark as he but had the same accent as him. She nodded to the little beside her to continue stripping the cabbage of their leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Batu-ge he will be staying with us for a while. Do mind helping translate?” Zhao Yue asked, then flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Of course.” Zhao Zaya stated, turning more to Nie Batu. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, Batu-ge, I’ll be helping with translating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gave him a respectful bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu was more than happy to hear his native tongue, and bowed back to her just as deeply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know their language, but i can’t write or read it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said back in Mongolian, aware of Zhao Yue’s gaze on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you could help me with that, I’d be in your debt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue couldn’t help but stare at Nie Batu as they talked. It was so nice and refreshing to hear the man sound so much more confident in the words he chose. It made him wish he was fluent in Mongolian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be happy to help and no debt will be necessary.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zhao Zaya responded, then turned back to Zhao Yue. “He cannot read or write in Chinese yet, but he can understand what you’re saying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...then I can draw him the map and if you’ll help me note it for him. I was just about to explain the house rules to him.” Zhao Yue said, “come with us and I’ll let granny know that I’ve stolen you away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me wash my hands.” Zhao Zaya stated heading for the large sink area but came back just as quickly. Zhao Yue rattled off the house rules as Zhao Zaya translated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have house rules. The first is to not unlock a door that is already locked. It’s done so for a reason and your safety. The second is to be respectful to our family members. And the third is to not break the ash line. That is for Master Qiu and Ziyi-jie’s protection.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Zhao Zaya repeated for him and also pointed out some common areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense, but Batu nodded along. They weren’t his rules, so they didn’t have to. He could be a respectful guest and was determined to be, to honor Zhao Yue’s confidence and courtesy towards him. “Thank you,” he told her and studied the building hard as they walked, feeling small and lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome. Are there any dishes you’d like?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zhao Zaya asked, as Zhao Yue stopped in front of the room he’s assigned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be your room.” Zhao Yue stated taking a ring of keys off his sash. He unlocked the door and stepped aside for Nie Batu to enter first. “If there’s anything you need please let me.. us know.” Zhao Zaya giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>These are your rooms</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zhao Zaya explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Batu said to them both and looked inside the rooms. They were small, like home, and he breathed out in relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“As for dishes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told Zhao Zaya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll ask the little crane to make me one and send it to you in the kitchens. Thank you for your help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Zhao Yue’s expectant look, Batu nodded in thanks. “And i will be needing that map,” he said, a bit sheepish. “I am very lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zhao Zaya said, bowing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll let you be then. If you truly need help please don’t hesitate.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she informed Zhao Yue of it before taking off to go back to her chores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be happy to draw it. Maybe I can tell you what it is and you can write it to where you can read it?” Zhao Yue said, brightly. “I’ll leave you to rest if you like? If not I can take you to maybe Qiang-ge’s workshop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu perked up. "Workshop?" He asked with hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Qiang-ge can make things like you. His is more delicate though like...jewelry.” Zhao Yue stated, seeing the man’s eager face. “Come with me then. I’ll show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu was grateful to see and smell a forge. It didn't dull the pain, but it helped him refocus. "Could I use it? I understand if not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. Just don’t touch the already started pieces and let me know if you need any more metals or gems.” Zhao Yue smiled warmly up at him.  He led him around the corner to the shop. It’d been a suite of rooms but Zhao Qiang had made it his own. There was shelving and two different forges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come here anytime you like.” Zhao Yue said, holding the door open for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Batu said, feeling his eyes burn again, and belatedly remembered he had the man's kerchief. "You are very kind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and so are you. You’re a good person and I know that Yin-ge will get this straightened for you.” Zhao Yue said, stepping to gently rub the man’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu almost flinched, given he wasn't used to people touching him. But he relaxed into it. "Thank you, little crane. I have every faith."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue turned rosy cheeked at the nickname and despite that he smiled brightly at him. He rubbed his hand in small motions. “Little crane? I like that.” Zhao Yue beamed. “And I have every faith in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are beautiful and strong, delicate and a hunter," Batu explained with his tiny smile. "Like a crane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue flushed a deeper shade of red and he swallowed. “I’ll leave you here if you like? Unless you want to join me I need to put your gift away.” Zhao Yue stammered realizing that he’d never taken anyone to his room before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know anyone else," Batu said and immediately moved to follow him. "May I stay with you? Unless you need me to stay in my rooms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come with me anywhere, Batu-ge. You aren’t a prisoner.” Zhao Yue emphasized again. Being like the bold gremlins of his family, he slipped his hand into Nie Bantu’s larger one and led the man to his own rooms. They were a little bit bigger and closer to Zhao Yue’s private little garden. He’d chosen the room because of it. The only thing in his garden was a small area for growing flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue’s main focus of his room was the low table that was used as a desk and table to eat on. His bed was in a nook in the corner with soft cream colored curtains with a lot of little differently designed pillows. On his walls was children’s art and some of his shelves had books about plants. “Make yourself at home and I will make us some tea or I can fetch you some lemonade.” He smiled warmly at the other remembering how the man had smiled while drinking it earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemonade," Batu said softly and took a seat at the low table. Safely tucked away in Zhao Yue's rooms, he felt able to grieve. Lady Chin was dead. Murdered. It was only now really sinking in. His first friend and ally in Leling, taken away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked hard as the tears came. They clouded his vision and clung to his lashes. He sniffled as he took the glass handed to him. "I hope it was quick," he mused about her death. "She was many things, not all of them good, but she did not deserve a slow death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it was too Batu-ge.” Zhao Yue said, sitting beside the man instead of across from him. He gently rubbed circles in the man’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. His worry for the man plain on his face. It was a lot to lose your friends and even worse for them to be murdered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu breathed out shakily. "She was kind to me. Never cares that I was Mongol… like you, little crane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are worth more than the place you were born.” Zhao Yue said, softly. He leaned over to help wipe the man’s tears. “You’re a good man and that’s something we both see in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. You are worth more than your surname," he praised, crinkling his eyes at him. "You have a very soothing presence." He breathed out again, his hands fidgeting on his glass with a news to be busy. "How did you come up with that design for the clock? It is well done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and I appear to make you slightly uncomfortable at the same time.” Zhao Yue chuckled, retracting his hands and silently kicking himself at how handsy he was being. “I have moonflowers in my garden and they only bloom fully only once a year. That time should be soon. They are my inspiration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu blinked at him, confusion on his face. "You do not make me uncomfortable, little crane. I'm grateful for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am grateful for our friendship.” Zhao Yue said, now too confused and winced at his own weirdness. He thought he might have been making him uncomfortable after feeling him flinch when he did touch him.  “I do not want to make you that way and please do tell me if I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will," Batu promised, then thought of what else had been said. "I have never seen a moonflower. What do they look like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like this.” Zhao Yue stated, leaning over and grabbing one of the leather bound sketch books. He unraveled the strap keeping it closed and opened it up to a few pages of flowers. It took him a moment to find it. “Like this.” Zhao Yue slid it over for Nie Batu so that he could see it. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “Their blooms are milky white like the moon and they only open up at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu felt his breath catch. "Magic," he said softly, though he wasn't quite looking at the drawings. "You have a lot of magic in your life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do and I owe it’s thanks to my family. I was adopted when I was five. I was one of the lucky ones that had a core.” Zhao Yue grinned as he ran his fingers over the drawing missing Nie Batu’s gaze. “Here you start in the kitchens and work your way to Master Tang’s. I fell in love with the house and the gardens which is where my power grows from. I’m not as strong as Ziyi-jie or Qiang-ge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Physical strength, no," Batu agreed, though he didn't know who those people were. "But strength of heart? You are unbeatable, little crane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Zhao Yue murmured, feeling his cheeks flush. His gaze shifted to meet Nie Batu’s and his breath caught with how the man was looking at him. “I...will show you the flower when it blooms. You just might still be here when it blooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like that very much," Batu said softly. "My mother favored roses, so I am used to a garden. On the steppe, there were white snow flowers and daisies. My father liked those."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like snowdrops but they only grow in Bao-ge’s garden in the winter.” Zhao Yue stated, turning the pages. “What is your favorite flower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my language it is Ber Tsetseg," Batu told him. In your culture it is a… scabiosa? That is what Sect Leader Nie called it. But I only half understood anything he ever told me. His language is so… pretty? Hard to understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are beautiful and they are in the main garden but i would love to grow some blue ones too.” Zhao Yue responded, brightening at the mention of flowers. “And yes, the hea-...Sect Leader Nie does like to use pretty words.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is clever, strong in mind," Batu said, smiling a little. "He was kind to me. My mother was Nie, and when I came here he took me in without question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he is and I will be forever grateful that he did. To have your friendship, means so much to me.” Zhao Yue blushed, loving that beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad as well. It was most impressive to see you glare down the magistrate and his guards," Batu chuckled lowly, eyes crinkling. "I was surprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue would have swooned at the sound of the man’s laughter. “I...I couldn’t just let him hurt you or damage your business just because he wanted to show himself.” Zhao Yue stumbled, “You deserve better than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. You are just so kind always. Seeing him cower before you was a beautiful sight," Batu admitted, his ears going red. He looked down at his glass bashfully. "You are always a beautiful sight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’d been about the seventh time that the man had called his beautiful and it made his hopeful heart ache. Zhao Yue swallowed then licked his lips. His heart skipped a beat at the flush on the man’s ears. “By chance, would you happen to like...to fancy me, Batu-ge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu's brow furrowed in adorable confusion. "Fancy? Not sure what that means."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you...you...like... like me to court or marry?” Zhao Yue stumbled and prayed that none of the little ones would tell his older siblings or even worse Granny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Batu said with a little smile and blush. "Yes. I could definitely fancy you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Zhao Yue parroted and was a little stunned. He never realized the older man might just like him. He flushed. “I..I fancy you too...very much.” Since, Nie Batu was being brave then he knew in his heart that he too could do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got him a blush and those crinkled eyes. "I did not know if you would be," he admitted softly. "You do not speak of your preferences."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am shy and I thought for sure that you wouldn’t be interested in me.” Zhao Yue responded. He swallowed and went to get up to refill the lemonade. “I should have brought it over.” This time Zhao Yue brought the pitcher of lemonade with him. When he sat down, Zhao Yue’s hand shook and a little bit of the lemon got onto Nie Batu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is alright, little crane," Batu said, wiping up the mess with the handkerchief. "I am… shy as well. I thought the same of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault.” Zhao Yue scrambled with another handkerchief to try to help him but it was making more of a mess.  “You don’t need to hold back with me. I am a good listener and I…” Zhao Yue stuttered to a stop as he realized he was touching Nie Batu’s chest. It was silly because he’d touched other men’s chests in healing or dressing them but this was his crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu just chuckled and covered the young man’s hand with his own. “You are a good friend,” he said, nodding in agreement. “Do not need to apologize. Thank you for the drink, and for today. Thank you for being my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re most welcome.” Zhao Yue stated, making his heart skip a beat at the touch. He leaned in then leaned back chuckling sheepishly. “And you don’t need to thank me at all, that's what friends are supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu smiled and lifted his hand to kiss Zhao Yue’s knuckles. “We are friends,” he hummed low, pleased, and looked at him curiously. “I am not sure how courting works here, only how it works in my homeland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue practically melted on the spot as his heart practically burst. He’d been pinning after this handsome man for about four months and now he was getting knuckle kisses? If he hadn’t been flushing furiously earlier he was now especially as the thoughts of what it would be like to be kissed properly by Nie Batu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...uh...court me how you feel is more natural to you. Just make sure it’s kindly.” Zhao Yue finally sputtered out as he realized he’d been in his own thoughts too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu considered that. “How would you like to be courted?” he asked him. “Perhaps I can find a balance for the both of us? That, and I am curious how it works here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I ask is that you treat me kindly and respectfully.” Zhao Yue smiled, still having not taken his hand back. Not that he wanted too. “I think we can. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what you would like out of courtship too. We normally give tokens of affection, have meals, and spend time together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded after a moment. “Yes,” he agreed and kissed Zhao Yue’s hand again. “In my culture, I would declare my intentions with sugar, tea, and meat. And make gifts of horses, or sheep, or a hunting eagle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll find that I am accepting of each.” Zhao Yue rushed to say, flushing still. “Especially the eagle. We have an aviary.” He brightened mentioning the bird. His love for animals was strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will keep that in mind,” Batu smiled and nodded. “I have nothing on me at present, may I still have permission to court you? Or would you prefer the gifts first to know my intentions are true?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need gifts when being courted. It’s the person that I care most about.” Zhao Yue answered as he too nodded. “But to answer plainly. Yes, you can court me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you may court me back,” Batu said, smiling his little smile and crinkling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Zhao Yue said, finally being brave enough to lift Nie Batu’s hand. He pressed a kiss to Nie Batu’s knuckles. Then he pressed his own cheek atop of the man’s hand. “And while we court. You, me, and my family can find out who really killed your friend and avenge her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. She treated me as a son, but also as a friend,” Batu murmured, eyes dimming with sadness. “I hope your family can find who is responsible and let her be at peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that we do too and if there is any reason that we shouldn’t then we will find a way to give her some peace another way.” Zhao Yue tried to comfort the man. Then he lightly dropped Nie Batu’s hand. He wanted to hug the man. “May I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded and leaned into him preemptively for a hug, eyes closed and breathing slow in bliss. “Please.”  Zhao Yue smiled brightly as he gave the man a  hug. It wasn’t a gentle hug. He practically plopped himself right on top of the man. The uneven sudden weight, forcing Nie Batu to fall back with Zhao Yue not letting go. He hugged him fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu’s closed eyes tightened and he shuddered with a silent sob. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been held, and so wonderfully. It felt good, like he could fall apart and not be shamed, nor shatter, because Zhao Yue would be there to hold him together. For once, he could be his age, which was barely adult, and be an orphan, out on his own for the first time without family or a sect standing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmured, the tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and know that I am offering them freely just for you.” Zhao Yue responded, snuggling in though he wanted to wipe the man’s face free of tears. He knew the power of a hug and wasn’t about to stop the man. He too had cried, hard, after being hugged the first time by Zhao Xian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time I was hugged by Master Zhao after being so long at the orphanage...it was amazing.” Zhao Yue shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been hugged in three years,” Batu admitted, sniffling, and slowly got his arms wiggled free so he could hug the younger man back. It was firm and encompassing  and a tad too hard. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect. Your hugs are better than the ones I dreamt.” Zhao Yue said, a little dazed. His heart was so full right now with being able to hold and court the other man. It was something that he didn’t think was remotely possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu smiled his small smile into the younger man’s hair and held on tight, wishing he could just drown in the man and never resurface. Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yue-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ge? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’re reading for afternoon rotation,” Zhao Ni called through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue made a whimpering sound of displeasure at their interruption. He would have to go because he was supposed to supervise the chores. So, in retaliation that Nie Batu probably wouldn’t understand, Zhao Yue burrowed his face into the man’s chest. He couldn’t stay long though. Zhao Ni was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, I will be there shortly.” Zhao Yue said, closing his eyes to savor the moment. Once he heard the patter of feet leaving them, Zhao Yue moved to rest his chin on the man’s chest. “I...have to supervise the chores. You’re welcome to stay here, go to Qiang-ge’s shop, come with me, or wherever you’d like too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?” Batu asked, wiping his eyes on his shoulder. He left a smudge of dirt on his cheek. “If not, I will return to my rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Zhao Yue sat up on his elbows, ending their hug. “You can go with me anywhere you’d like, Batu-ge.” Zhao Yue winked, then got up to help Nie Batu up. “Come let’s go supervise these chores.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help?” Batu offered. “I am… restless without something to do. It is just who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at this time of day there is dinner, delivering packages to rooms, and preparing the stables for tomorrow.” Zhao Yue answered, taking him up on the offer. He perked up as he started talking about the animals and gardens. “After dinner I like to round up the animals and take them to their proper gardens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help you where needed,” Batu said, glad to be busy. It helped keep the sadness at bay. “Thank you, little crane. Put me where you need me. I worked in stables as well as a kitchen, and I like animals. So put me where you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for your help and the little ones will too. Let’s start with the general walk through then let’s see where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be alright? Don’t do things just because you think it’s what I might want or need. Courting is about getting to know each other. I want to get to know.” Zhao Yue responded, helping Nie Batu up. He stepped into the man’s space enjoying how the man was taller than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded at that. “I don’t know what I will be good at, so we will see,” he said and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Zhao Yue’s ear. “Little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you call me that.” Zhao Yue said, honestly as he flushed from the confession and the moving of his hair. To him it was an intimate act. He wondered if Nie Batu felt the same about his braids. Though some were Nie and others probably from his tribe. “Alright, Batu-ge, let's be good at.” At that Zhao Yue led the man out of his rooms and started his overview of all the chores happening. It was a lot of moving parts but they all worked in sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little ones were drawn to Batu immediately, given his braids and accent. He smiled kindly to them and gave a little wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” one of the tiny ones said, eyes wide as saucers. “You look like a barbarian king!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was huffed at and blushed a bright red. “Sorry mister,” he said. “But I meant that in a good way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I am a barbarian king,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. All the surrounding children gasped in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Zhao’s are gremlins, and we welcome barbarian’s with open arms. Don’t we?” Zhao Yue said, winking at children. His tone playful as he watched with a big grin on his face as the children continued to further circle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you really talk to wolves?” one of the girls asked, taking Batu’s dirty hands. “And build mountains?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, smiling down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you fly?” a boy asked, bouncing in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu considered that one. “On the wings of an eagle,” he said sagely, “yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children looked between themselves in delight and then at Zhao Yue. “Can we keep him?” the girl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. People aren’t things. He’s got to want to stay with us. So we best make sure to be good to him.” Zhao Yue answered, meeting Nie Batu’s gaze. His heart beating fast as he so desperately wanted to keep the man despite his own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu smiled back his small smile and his eyes crinkled. “I will consider it,” he told the children, much to their collective happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue chuckled along with them. His gaze hopefully showed the man that he appreciated him and the willingness to allow the children to play with him. “Now, let’s show Batu-ge around the kitchen. He’s trying to see if he might prefer our work here. Now don’t be upset if he doesn’t stay here. He’s used to doing</span>
  <em>
    <span> many</span>
  </em>
  <span> different things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a blacksmith,” he told the children. “But I can cook, or help with the animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a blacksmith?” the girl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He means he makes pretty weapons!” a boy piped up from the back, beaming a gap-toothed grin. “And pretty jewelry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Batu nodded, getting collective gasps from the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Batu-ge is super talented. So, don’t be too surprised if we find him in Qiang-ge’s shop making things.” Zhao Yue praised the man. He loved Nie Batu’s artistry. In his opinion Nie Batu’s works deserved more popularity. He walked over to gently pat Nie Batu’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight we are making mooncakes for dessert. Do you want to help make those or cut up the vegetables for dinner?” Zhao Yue offered, seeing one of the older children wasn’t at the island that’d normally be. He’d have to check into that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can cut the vegetables,” Batu said, figuring it as a safe start to a job he couldn’t mess up too badly. “Just point me in the direction you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wash your hands at the sink then join Zaya-mei.” Zhao Yue grinned, gesturing towards the teenage girl who’d helped them earlier. She waved her hand happily at him. “Then I will work on the mooncakes.” His hands moving to his hair to pin it back. The snake tattoo on the back of his neck looped like an infinity symbol to the side where the head of the snake rested on itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu stared a beat too long, then went over to Zhao Zaya with a nod of gratitude to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just tell me what you need,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said to her in their native tongue and found himself sinking into the calming familiarity of conversing in the language that had formed him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, do you know what kind of flowers the little crane likes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked her as he chopped the carrots, gesturing with his head to Zhao Yue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes violets and those tiny peonies. They are so rare here in Leling because of our summers being too hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”Zhao Zaya answered, following the man’s gaze. She smiled knowingly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I know a small nursery that has them if you want to try.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, I do,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, ears turning red at her wide grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The courtship rituals seem straightforward here, though I don’t know if the Zhao would appreciate me bringing him horses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re welcome and oh, yes, please do bring him a horse. Yue-ge is so very good with animals. He’s the only one who can get Yin-ge’s snapping turtle back into the garden without getting hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zhao Zaya responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He said he’d like an eagle too, that there’s an aviary,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Batu said, the redness creeping into his face now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m not sure where to find one here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The market or if you travel to LanLing their market has more trading stalls with Yunmeng. So there are plenty of birds for sale there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zhao Zaya answered, then scooted another zucchini towards the man to skin and chop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did so with the ease of someone who’s cooked since childhood. Which he had. Even now he could remember slicing up carrots as his mother supervised and his father sang in the back, chopping the meat. He smiled small at the memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Hopefully I find something,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said and started to hum his father’s old melody, which had a beat that followed the particular slices of a carcass. Chopping the zucchini along the same beats got the job done just as well, and each slice was precise and thin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue smiled as he stood beside Nie Batu. He’d wanted to peer over his shoulder but alas of course the man of his dreams was taller than him. So side standing is what he was capable of achieving unless he sat on a stool but if he did then the man would stop. It was amazing to see the man lost in his work. However, he needed to move on to make sure that people's laundry and mail were appropriately sent or if supplies were needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at this. Be careful if Granny sees this perfect knifesmanship then I’ll lose you to the kitchen.” Zhao Yue mused to get the man’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am yours first,” Batu told him, soft and sweet, though he didn’t look up from his chopping. “If I am needed here, I will stay of course, if that is what you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to though, Batu-ge.” Zhao Yue responded, flushing and causing the children to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Batu said, because he did, and offered his crinkled eyed smile at Zhao Yue. “I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I can leave you here while I go check on everyone else.” Zhao Yue grinned, seeing how the man truly did enjoy doing this work. “Just don’t hurt yourself.” He trusted him though and knew that with the man’s trade and having to take care of himself instilled that feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure I have all fingers when you come back,” Batu promised, a spark of mischief in his eye as he grabbed a potato to cut next. “Toes though, no promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that you’ll have all your toes though.” Zhao Yue mused, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek before sauntering off as the man’s cheeks became rosy once more. “If you do then I’d like to reward you with a picnic in my garden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu considered that, ears hot as the kitchen staff downright giggled. He swallowed and nodded once. “All fingers and toes,” he agreed, wanting that picnic. “I will be careful.” Zhao Yue winked before leaving him to do his duties.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, these damned warmer nights.” Lin Ai grumbled as she entered the sitting room where her nephew and sister were sitting. Her nephew was drawing on a scroll quietly as his mother was humming as she knitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ai-jie, language.” Lin Zhen chided softly though it didn’t matter. The little boy couldn’t hear.  It was the intent though of the words because she could see the displeasure on the older woman’s face. Lin Zhen inwardly sighed knowing that it honestly wasn’t the heat of the night. They’d lived in Leling their whole life. It was actually considered to be cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t start, Zhen-mei.” Lin Ai huffed as she went over to the armchair across from her sister. Her dark eyes peering down at her nephew. She smiled fondly at the little boy as he beamed up at her when he’d caught sight of the trail of her robes as she went to the seat. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>waisheng</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t mind my temperament.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because he can’t hear you when you yell and never complains about it.” Lin Zhen responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have taken him to the physicians earlier when that </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggested.” Lin Ai scolded bitterly as she turned the figurative tables on her younger sister. It was the truth in her eyes. Then she’d have a nephew who could hear her and know the sound of his own parents’ voice. It was something that she resented her sister for. Kang Barde would have been the perfect heir if it wasn’t for her negligence during his infancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think I don’t know that?” Lin Zhen scowled then shook her head. To get rid of the anger and hurt that’d come from being reminded of how she’d failed to get her son the help he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Lin Ai responded, sarcastically as she twisted in her chair. She let her own leg be propped up by one of the chair’s arms. She was dressed in soft tiered lace sleeping robes. Her long black hair was down, spilling over the other arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Lin Zhen said carefully not wanting to fall victim to another baiting by her elder sister. She wished that her step-mother had been more giving to her and Kang Barde. She had gotten even less than the other two. Lin Zhen had hoped that possibly Lady Chin might have given then the house here in Leling but no, she’d given it to that Mongolian pet of hers. It’d insulted Lin Ai - who thought that she should have passed it to herself and Kang Barde or at the very least Daiyu-jie. The woman had been her lady companion for years. She inwardly winced as she remembered the sheer amount of rage her sister had shown while Daiyu-jie had shown such grace. “I need no reminder and please take care of what you say. He may not be able to hear but he can read your lips. Instead of trying to pick a fight with me. Whom you need to do that with Zhao lawyer. He is trying everything to make sure that the land and trust goes to that barbarian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span>.” Lin Ai snapped. She rubbed her temple and smiled as she heard the shuffle of feet followed by the soft clanking of tea cups. Her nephew moved to get them some tea. Probably at his mother’s gesture. “I am working with Lawyer Ha. He has proven most useful and so has that magistrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember what you promised.” Lin Zhen said softly, watching her son try not to spill any of the warm tea. His hearing didn’t work but his core did and it was strong. She wanted the house. Her own income could allow her to have the house where her husband had left her. He at least paid his alimony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will and...hello, Daiyu-jie.” Lin Ai stumbled in greeting the woman. She hadn’t sensed her arrival and the woman was now kneeling beside her nephew helping him pour the tea. Lady Sun was older than both of the Lin daughters but she still retained her youthful looks. Her dark brown hair was up in a whimsical bun with hairpins that looked like feathers. Hazel eyes peered up at her before she smiled warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ai-mei, Zhen-mei.” Sun Daiyuu greeted her in return as she ruffled Kang Badre’s hair. The boy preened under the tenderness shown.  “Young master.”  The young boy signed his greeting and she signed right back making him flush before going back to the tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you visiting us so late?” Lin Zhen asked, before Lin Ai could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to come see you all to let you know that I have found a new employer.” Lady Daiyuu stated which had the two ladies smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is good, Daiyu-jie.” Lin Zhen congratulated her with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you be leaving us? I hadn’t expected you to do so, so soon.” Lin Ai responded, trying to hold back the annoyance. Sun Daiyu had been her step-mother’s companion and functioned as her second in commanding the household. To lose her before the house was sold was a blow. They wouldn’t have a true account of everything until the lawsuit was settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to the Song clan in Yiling.” Sun Daiyu said, sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wish you all the best and please don’t hesitate to stay in touch.” Lin Zhen responded, moving to stand up. She glanced at a concerned looking Kang Badre and decided now was best that she went to bed. “Let me get our young master to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, goodnight Young master.” Sun Daiyu signed to the boy before gracefully bringing the tray of tea to the low table between the two arm chairs.  The boy smiled, signing back before going to give his good night affections. Then the two were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be sad to see you gone.” Lin Ai said, taking the offered tea cup from Sun Daiyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but it will pass. He is so bright and caring, there will be another who will fill my role and do it better.” Sun Daiyu responded modestly, taking a sip of her own prepared cup.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I am very doubtful.” Lin Ai huffed, taking a long sip of the tea. It tasted a little too bitter for her tastes but it was prepared by an eight year old that didn’t normally do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not. You’ve always been intuitive.” Sun Daiyu smiled as she watched her take another sip of the tea before she took another of her own. “I leave here knowing all is in capable hands and that the barbarian’s lawyer will fail.” Lin Ai smiled smugly at that as she decided to just down the rest of the tea before trying to get as much as could out of Sun Daiyu before the woman was gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks in the Zhao estate still felt a bit like walking a daily maze, especially with nothing but Zhao Yue’s map to guide him. The young man had been sweet and patient with him enough to walk through the compound with him twice, so he could make his own markings on the drawing in a language he knew. But even with that, he was missing Zhao Yue’s presence beside him for this errand, though he knew, logically, it was best to handle this one alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t like he was going to war or something dangerous. Just a simple talk with his own lawyer about </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal </span>
  </em>
  <span>matters. Things he had absolutely zero idea about or where to begin with understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just prayed Zhao Deyin would be as patient with him as Zhao Yue was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a few tries to find the right door, but soon enough he was knocking on the entryway to Zhao Deyin’s side of the estate, where he had an office since becoming a father. Thankfully, Batu was very good at remembering faces, and he knew he was in the right place when he recognized Zhao Deyin’s two bodyguards sparring together in the yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he available to talk?” he asked them, taking extra care with his wording so they understood him. “For the case? I have questions about my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> inheritance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is.” Zhao Bin huffed, a sheen of sweat on his bare chest. The tattoos on his flesh standing out on his sinew skin. “Just knock three times before entering so he doesn’t toss paper at you and don’t mind the mess...well you know since he’s a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded and made sure to give them a wide berth, given they just picked up where they left off and went right back to wrestling. A part of him ached to join them, remembering his father’s tribe and all the competitions he’d been in during ceremonies, but he pushed the thought away and made sure to knock three times. “Lawyer Zhao?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Zhao Deyin’s timbered voice came through the door. When it slid open, Zhao Deyin in fact was sitting on the floor in a mess of papers. His long hair in a messy tossed up bun with strands framing his face. Instead of being properly dressed he was in a soft green tunic with tapered sleeves and dark navy trousers. He was also barefoot and flexing his toes a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Batu-di.” Zhao Deyin greeted him with a smile. A few specks and a swipe of ink on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu took in the sight of him, how it looked like he’d perhaps sneezed into his inkwell, then his eyes trailed the floor, where legal papers and balled up shreds faded into what had clearly been a toddler’s attempt at doodling. He smiled at the sight and nodded to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive the intrusion,” he said respectfully and stood tall before the desk. “I had a question about the inheritance left to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s alright. You aren’t intruding, Batu-di. Please. Come in and sit.” Zhao Deyin scrambled and leaned forward to get the papers out of the one chair that wasn’t stacked higher than the back of the chair. He brushed his bangs out of his face. “You sit there and let me find that folder.” He moved the papers and files around him then gasped happily when he located it. “What questions do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu was tempted to laugh at the man… well, if he were a man made to laugh. He huffed a little and sat down on the offered chair. “There is something that is bothering me,” he admitted, thinking back to the last court appearance. He’d been given robes that felt stuffy and too fine and he’d spent the entire hour lost with all the legal jargon flying around. The two daughters of Lady Chin had been glaring at him like he’d personally offended all their ancestors and then some, but what had given him pause was the little boy that had been with them. It was clear by how Lin Zhen had held him, he was hers, which would have made Lady Chin the boy’s grandmother. And yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did the house not go to the child?” he asked, brow furrowed in worry. “If I take this house, will he have nothing? I do not understand how this works. It is different in China. But I know enough. Should not the boy have the money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s what you’d like to discuss.” Zhao Deyin stated, grabbing another file that’d been under it. “I will answer your questions but I need you to agree that you will not share this information with Mistress Lin or anyone that would be able to tell her.” He sat the file still closed in his own lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu frowned at that, but nodded, saying pointedly, “I have none to tell and Lin Ai would rather cut my throat than hear a word I spoke. I worry only for the boy. I will not be responsible for him being destitute by Lady Chin’s last actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the reason for your agreement is to make sure he isn’t left destitute. “ Zhao Deyin smiled at him warmly. He then looked down to open the file. “You want to know why the house didn’t go to young Master Kang? It’s because he isn’t a legally legitimate heir of the late Master Lin. He was born from an affair that Madam Lin had during her marriage. Lady Chin found out and cut him from the will.” he paused to let Nie Batu process that information before he continued. “To answer your next question. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be destitute if you take control of the residence and the awarded trust stipend.  His father Master Kang that he’s known since he was born sends him funds every month and so does his biological father. His biological father is a disciple of another sect and acknowledges that his lifestyle isn’t appropriate for children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu’s shoulders dropped in relief. Now that he no longer had to worry about the boy, it made his other problems easier to focus on. “The house and the stipend are… separate?” he asked next, hoping that made sense. “Sell the house, keep the money? Or must I take both or get neither?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are both yours. You can keep what you want. I will tell you there is a little over four hundred thousand sitting in that account.” He flipped a page or two. “It was her personal funds. She gave her husband’s funds to his children and grandson. Then the two smaller houses were given to them. Yours is the one she purchased prior to the marriage. Though I am sure that the children don’t want to acknowledge that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phoenix House,” Batu said softly, remembering all his friend had said and shown him in regards to her estate. “That is not why they want it. It is wealthy, true, but it is the treasure room they want. None of them know where she hid her most precious heirlooms, but they know she put them in Phoenix House. I know,” he admitted plainly, “because she showed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Deyin blinked at that. Then flipped to the other file again. “Is this what she showed you?” He gave him the file so that Nie Batu could read the list. He’d made sure his reports had everything dual translated for Nie Batu to understand what he was being told and read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu read over the list carefully and was silent for a long moment. “Yes and no,” he said finally. “This is only the first room. There is another with spiritual gems. She kept it sealed. It is behind the statue of the lion dog. You have to pull out the green eye, turn it, and push it back in. Only then will the floor open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for one of Zhao Deyin’s brushes and a spare piece of paper off the floor. His drawing was crude, but it was a clear blueprint of the treasure rooms, then he drew a jewelled stone with far more confidence. “She called this the Dragon’s Eye,” he said and made an approximation of size with his cupped hands. About the size of a grapefruit. “A red stone with magic inside, or that is what she said. She had me forge it into a set of smaller jewels she could hide. Together, their worth is great. But separate? Just dull stone. Worthless. That was her trick. Must have all the pieces for the stone to be whole again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Deyin frowned at that and took back the drawing that Nie Batu gave him. He looked up at Nie Batu. “That would be a motive and just like me. It’s basically worthless to those like us.” Zhao Deyin stated, seeing it for what it was. That stone was a conduit for spiritual energy like Sect Leader Jiang Wanyin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>zidian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Do you know if it’s together now? And are you certain the children knew of the dragon’s eye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Chin thought they did, so I had no reason to doubt it,” Batu shrugged. “It was why she came to me. I am coreless. Magic stones cannot hurt me. And no, it is not together. Even if all the other pieces are found and collected, they will not fuse.” He said that with confidence and reached around his neck. A chain so fine and thin flickered in the light when he touched it, where it has been invisible before. He pulled on it and untucked it from his tunic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there it was, a dull piece of red stone, held in a forged dragon claw at the top. It was as big as his thumb, yet the moment he let it drop, the spell over it came back to life and all of it vanished as though it’d been made of air. “She gave the last piece to me,” he explained, unnecessarily, but it was important Zhao Deyin understood. “She said that if her children found her secret, it would still be safe. They would not suspect me, for I am Mongol and beneath them. Why would I have Chinese magical treasure? It means nothing to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knew how to play into their ignorance. She knew that none of them would physically come near you and if they chanced it then she protected not only herself but you.” Zhao Deyin smiled at that. “A brilliant woman.” His gaze shifted to the papers in his lap. “I know that it wasn’t you and that necklace tells me that. But that begs the question...do you know who’d want to hurt her the most between the two ladies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu considered that. “Lady Lin Ai,” he decided, but his brows were furrowed. “Lady Lin Zhen has more to lose. Lin Ai is far more reckless in her pride and anger. But,” he added, a frown on his face, “they did not know Phoenix House. She never allowed them in. If they are responsible, they got in through one of her staff. Only the staff knew of the treasure rooms. She told me that I was the only outsider she’d allowed to see, and only because I have no use for her magical gems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Deyin hummed as he wrote what the man was saying. He wrinkled his nose and went to look around himself for the blue folder. It was the extra investigation notes. He knew that he should have made sure to keep them all together but then his daughter had come. Zhao Deyin sighed then saw it near Nie Batu’s knee. “Can you hand me that blue folder, please?” He asked, gesturing towards it. “So, since you're the only outsider that’s seen the dragon’s eye or at least the room. Who do you think might want it for themselves within the servants you did see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In answer, Batu handed him the folder and asked him a question for a question. “How much is Phoenix house worth?” He asked, and when Zhao Deyin told him the amount he didn’t even blink. “Dragon’s Eye can buy two Phoenix houses if given to the right buyer. It was a Jin jewel. Any servant would become a king in a day if they had connections to a cultivator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or so they think.” Zhao Deyin huffed, knowing that Jin Ling would be right here in Leling going over that person’s existence with a fine tooth comb. He wrinkled his nose knowing that the place would then be crawling with Lan’s and Jin’s. While he liked Jin Ling and Lan Jingyi that’s not something a smart person would want. A very smart person knows that quite a few would still take the jewel all together. “Did you take out the peonies etched when you separated it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were etched with no tool I know,” Batu said, remembering the fine markings. “I only broke the stone and set the pieces into jewelry. That is how you can tell. Some still have the petals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that will help for what will happen after we find who </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed Lady Chin.” Zhao Deyin responded, writing that down too. “When that time comes then I’ll need you to sign some papers so that Sect Leader Jin doesn’t harass you...that’s strong. Pay you personal visits that include him asking you the same question multiple different ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hardly made sense, so Batu just nodded, trusting the lawyer would know better than he anyway. “Thank you,” he said with a bow of his head, and smiled with his eyes as his gaze flickered to the door, where A-Yan was starting to crawl through in nothing but her loincloth, so far unseen by her father. “I have another question, more personal. A request?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome and you can ask me anything.” Zhao Deyin responded as he looked up at Nie Batu.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, your daughter has escaped again,” Batu said, just as A-Yan gave a happy gurgle and squeal when she spotted a chair. She crawled to it and used it to stand up, where she looked far more pleased about her situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ba!” she babbled, petting along the chair. Batu huffed a soft laugh at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And second, I would like to buy a horse,” Batu said, hoping the man wasn’t too distracted now to listen. “With my money, not the inheritance. For Yue-di as a gift. It is custom for my people to give horses to those they have intentions for, but I want to be sure that is acceptable for your estate, since the horse would be housed here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Deyin laughed as he watched his daughter for a moment then quickly set the papers off to the side so that he could take hold of his daughter. He lifted her up and peppered her kisses to her adorable cheeks. Zhao Deyin sat her down on his thigh only for her to climb up and start to play with strands of hair as he looked over at Nie Batu. A new kind of grin on his face. “You’re welcome to buy a horse and give it to Yue-di. It is one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most acceptable</span>
  </em>
  <span> courting gifts to give him. Isn’t that right, sweetheart.” Zhao Deyin leaned in and rubbed his and her noses together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu smiled softly at the sight of the adorable duo and A-Yan’s happy squeals. “Thank you,” he said again and got up to bow and take his leave. “And thank you for your patience with me. Legal matters are hard to understand in this language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you and I will always make sure you have the proper translations to understand what you’re reading. If you need a translator then we will start having one during our sessions.” Zhao Deyin responded easily. “As for courting my brother. I know this isn’t how you planned to court him but know that despite this mess that you have mine and A-Chang’s blessing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means a lot to me,” Batu said earnestly and bowed on his way to the door. He thanked the man and waved goodbye to the cooing toddler, before shutting the door. The two guards had stopped sparring and were nowhere he could see. Sighing, he pulled out his map again and prayed Zhao Yue would be easy to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Zhao Zaya instead, which was better and worse. Better, because she knew the estate better than any map could allow, and worse, because she wouldn’t stop giggling when he told her his plans. Thankfully, in all that laughing, she pointed him to the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With still red ears, he walked the paths and made way for a pair of peafowl, looking for Zhao Yue and listening for his voice. The young man had a habit of humming and singing as he worked, a wonderful habit that Batu was greedy for. He zoned in on the larklike song and followed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps little crane is not the right title for you, songbird,” he said, offering a crinkled eyed look at him once he was close enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I like little crane. You make me want another tattoo and that be the main design.” Zhao Yue responded after a pause in his singing. His hair was pinned up and his sleeves pinned back with an apron. Zhao Yue turned to peer up at the man. “You look rather pleased. Did your talk with Yin-ge go well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Batu told him and knelt down to view the man’s work. “Are you free today or tomorrow? I wish to go to market with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue leaned over to press a kiss to Nie Batu’s cheek. “I am free once I finish with this garden. Bao-ge said he’d take care of reorganizing the staff rotation.” Zhao Yue answered, “And I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to the market with you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me how I can help,” Batu said, ready to work, especially if it meant getting to town faster. That, and he could spend quality time with the man stealing more and more of his heart by the day. “And that song you were singing. Would you teach it to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can teach the song to you and well I need help planting the rest of this basket of bulbs.” Zhao Yue answered, gesturing to the basket with almost a dozen bulbs. “Then we need to water them. After that I am all yours.” He smiled sweetly. His song was one that he’d heard as a child there in the manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded and was a studious learner, managing to get the chorus by the time they were done. More importantly, he understood the words he was humming, and he considered that progress. Once they were finished, he offered his arm to Zhao Yue and led him out of Zhao Manor into the market, a bit of slyness in his eye. He made sure to start at the main market stalls so chancing upon the horses would seem more like a flight of fancy rather than the main goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a good half hour, and he had the blessing of making Zhao Yue laugh by buying for him some trinkets, before they stepped down into the market square, where livestock were sold. The horses weren’t too far, and he smiled to himself to feel Zhao Yue gravitate to them, rather than have Batu lead him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the man’s entranced look, he only felt more courage. “You like horses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. They are so free, clever, and comforting.” Zhao Yue answered with a smile. He intertwined their hands to bring the man closer to him. Zhao Yue had always loved horses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu knew he’d made the right choice, and couldn’t help but marvel at how well Zhao Yue would have fit in his tribe. He kept it in, though, and moved slowly down the line of horses, letting Zhao Yue pet along the noses, his eyes sharp as he looked for something specific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found it, he almost couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, almost at the end and bracketed by two bigger horses was a Mongolian pony. Batu lifted its nose and checked the teeth and belly, realizing it was a mare and that she was of middle age, but still strong. She was chestnut with a star, so that is what he called her in his native tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her ears perked forward at his words and he could see the intelligence in her eyes. She was Mongolian bred and born, probably sold to buy food and supplies. She was small, as all Mongolian bred were, but stout and sturdy. And she had no trouble at all with being pet. He scratched her cheek up to her ear, making her lips quiver in happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s so beautiful!” Zhao Yue complimented the horse. She was short and strong just like he was. “What does that word mean? What did you call her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The marking on her face,” Batu explained. “It is star shaped. So I called her star. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he repeated in the Mongolian language and once more her ears perked forward. “She was bred in my homeland. A worthy mount. It is a shame to see her here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should be good men and help rid her of her shame. Lady </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> could we take you from here.” Zhao Yue responded with a pleased smile as she perked again at his pronunciation of her name. He reached out letting her smell him before petting gently down the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu felt his heart constrict with hope and awe. “Do you like her?” he asked softly and gently reached up to play with the end of Zhao Yue’s hair. “Because I will confess. I brought you here to buy you a horse. It is how we declare our intentions in my fatherland. I will buy you any horse that you desire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue’s green eyes widened in utter joy at the mention of why they’d come to the market. Of all the things that he thought would happen this wasn’t it. He swallowed and nodded. “Yes I do truly like her and I accept your </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu kissed his cheek and nodded, smoothing his hand down the mare’s face. “Is she the one you want?” he asked, fully prepared to buy her for himself if he had to. “I will purchase her for myself if you wish for another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Star </span>
  </em>
  <span>is perfect and I think she likes me.” Zhao Yue giggled as the horse tried to nip his flowy sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is said a good horse chooses the rider,” Batu said, seeing the exchange with pride. “She will carry you proudly. I will teach you the correct words to command her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my love.” Zhao Yue said, leaning up to kiss his cheek then went back to lavishing Star with attention. The horse perked up as Xhao Yue said her name again in Nie Batu’s mother tongue. He was glad that his own lessons with Zhao Zaya were going so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu moved off to buy the horse at full price, which was still under what her worth would have been in Mongolia. She came with her ethnic saddle and bridle, which the trader had looked a bit lost about and gave as part of the payment once he realized Batu wouldn’t haggle. In all honesty, the man seemed slightly afraid of Batu, and he had to admit he used it to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, they walked away from the market with Star in tow, and Batu had never felt happier seeing someone so joyous. He kissed Zhao Yue’s cheek and squeezed his hand to convey his happiness, hoping the sentiment got through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet to me, Batu-ge. Thank you so much for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hope she likes our stables and we actually take them out to a whole separate property for riding and grazing.” Zhao Yue rambled and flushed at the kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded and lifted his hand to kiss that next. “I have never before gifted a horse to a potential beloved,” he admitted with his own blush. “You are the first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re my first everything.” Zhao Yue confessed, flushing a brighter shade of red. “I’ve never courted anyone and I hope that I don’t mess us up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu soothed him with a kiss to his forehead. “We are friends first,” he reminded gently. “Be honest to me and I will be honest to you. We move forward together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be. Now don’t let me bully you.” Zhao Yue chuckled, then leaned up to kiss Nie Batu’s cheek. “I have a confession to make.” His gaze shifted to one of cheerful mystery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite the gleam in your eye, little crane,” Batu said with a low chuckle, his eyes crinkling. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have done something kind of hasty and maybe foolish but I want to see what you think. Do you think we should stop and get some treats for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> before we go?”  Zhao Yue asked earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can,” Batu nodded, curious about his words. “What have you done that is hasty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier to just show you and mostly because that’s the easiest way to explain my gift to you.” Zhao Yue smiled up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu chuckled again. “Alright, my sneaky little crane. Lead on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue was practically buzzing right out of his skin as they made their way to the property that he’d purchased. Talking about the family land where they let the animals free graze had him thinking of the land he’d found then bought all on the same day. The two of them did stop at a few market stalls to get some food for them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> before heading towards the land. Not that Nie Batu knew where they were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just past this gate.” Zhao Yue said, as they finally approached the gate. The land had been left to mother nature after the original tenants left it. This had been a home for a new couple but then Sunshot had happened and it just was lost as the widow moved back to her family.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The land was beautiful with a stone fence that’d fallen apart and now only the outer gate wall remained. There was a house a little ways in but had caved in after a large storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your gift is actually this way. If you like we can let her graze while we look. I’ll put up a field so she can’t get away.” Zhao Yue offered, holding their qikan basket of goodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Batu let the horse roam off, which she did happily, smelling the lush grass. He looked around as Zhao Yue set up the array. “Is this… a residence?” he asked, looking at the remains of the stone wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...there used to be one. But all that’s left is the partial stone walkway and some corners.” Zhao Yue answered sheepishly. He rubbed his head. “Speaking of corners... come with me.” He tugged at Nie Batu’s hand to get the man to follow. It was easy but he still wanted to give the man the opportunity to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guided Nie Batu towards a corner that still had an archway. There was overgrowth of moss, vines, and weeds. It was what was through the arch way that was beautiful. It was a small area but the shape of it looked like it’d be right for a hot room. Since the weather had been nice, Zhao Yue was able to slip away between his dates with Nie Batu. He had a small flower garden started and even a little bear statue as tall as Zhao Yanyu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like it.” Zhao Yue smiled, watching the other take in the space. “I dedicate this space to you and is my gift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu blinked and looked around, at the garden and what remained of the house. “You… bought me a garden?” he guessed, doing his best to understand. “Or a property?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...to share?” Zhao Yue flushed, “I thought maybe we would work on it together. My family home confuses you and we don’t know how long you’ll be staying. So I thought this would be good…” Zhao Yue swallowed trying to gage the man’s reaction. He was sure he probably overstepped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Batu smiled with his eyes as he took it all in. “To make it together?” he said, a low chuckle in his chest, then he took Zhao Yue’s hands to kiss them. “I accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, to make it together.” Zhao Yue beamed then promptly jumped into his arms to hug him tightly. When he did it jostled the taller man and tipped them over. His use of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept them from hitting the ground hard. Zhao Yue laughed and peered down happily at the other before peppering the man’s cheeks with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu smiled before catching Zhao Yue’s face and kissing his lips, soft and slow, his hands sliding up to cup the man’s nape. “Thank you,” he murmured, his mouth brushing the other’s, then leaned up to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome.” Zhao Yue responded, smiling into the kiss before deciding to be a little brave. Nie Batu parted his lips more and he deepened the kiss. His hands moving into the other’s hair. The soft silky strands curling around his fingers. A light lukewarm breeze flowed carrying some of the scabiosa petals over to them. The soft purple petals falling in Nie Batu’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to be home soon?” Batu asked, breathing out deeply from the kiss. At the man’s shake of his head, he flipped them around, though was careful that Zhao Yue didn’t hit his head on anything but deep grass. He propped himself up on his elbows, his hands curling over the top of Zhao Yue’s head, and leaned down to kiss him soundly. “Good. you will not be home soon,” he warned against his mouth, then gently tailed his lips down Zhao Yue’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already home. You’re here and so is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zhao Yue responded breathily as he tilted his head back to give Nie Batu more access to his neck. His hands making their way back into the man’s hair. Batu made a soft noise of pleasure and kissed the spot on his neck, then leaned back for a proper kiss that would leave them both breathless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Batu wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, only that the warm sun and the sweet smell of grass, as well as Zhao Yue’s hands gently petting his hair had lulled him off. He woke to the sound of a horse grazing and the scratching sound of charcoal over paper. He groaned softly, not wanting to move, but his arms were empty of the other man and that was worth getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get too far, however, when he realized there were flowers framing his head and in his hair. He squinted in the general direction of the scratching with a teasing look. “I feel like a funeral pyre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what a handsome funeral pyre you are. Stay still for just a moment, my love.” Zhao Yue chuckled, softly. He focused back on his drawing and smiled. He was wearing Nie Batu’s inner robe as he lay on his stomach while his legs scissored in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight was enough to keep Batu obedient, though his eyes drank it in hungrily. He himself was only in his trousers and all his scars and burns from the years of blacksmithing stood out prominent. The grass on his bare skin, with the open sky above and the smell of horse and flowers reminded him of home, and he was struck with a sudden desire to take Zhao Yue to Mongolia, back to his home tribe, to show him the wonders of the steppe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d thought the dream impossible before, but now… “You would look beautiful in Mongol braids,” he said softly, an ache in his chest that his parents could never meet this incredible man and see him in the family braids, wools, and furs. He closed his eyes with a sad sigh, though his small smile was still warm. “Riding under Mongol skies. My tribe would know you as a true god come to earth to bless us with your light and love, just as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue flushed at his words. “You’re free to braid my hair if you like and that would be amazing to meet your tribe. However, the blessing is mine. To me you’re the god of blessing.” He sat down the charcoal and got up on his elbows to lean in to kiss Nie Batu. It was a sweet, open kiss that when they parted and he went to lay down the silk slipped from his shoulder exposing the start of a tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu gently moved the robe more to look at it, smiling to see it was a crane. “My little crane,” he murmured, kissing again, heady and open mouthed. His hand slid back into Zhao Yue’s hair to angle his head just right to deepen the kiss and left a soft bite on the man’s lower lips. “Just how may this god of blessings worship his god of love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More kisses and letting me draw on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe?” Zhao Yue murmured between kisses. He moved his sketches out of the way and climbed up on top of the man. A smile on his face as he let the other control their kissing. He was addicted to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu chuckled lowly with his crinkled eyes. “Yes to both,” he assured the man and took his hand, pressing a hot kiss in the palm, then slowly making his way down Zhao Yue’s arm. “As many as you’d like, my little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Zhao Yue perked up at the agreement of being allowed to draw on Nie Batu. A new look of mischief as a hand moved down to trace over Nie Batu’s leg at his hip. “I know a place to start then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Batu breathed out, shivering at the bold touch. “And what will you paint on my skin?” he asked, eyes dark with desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d start with a snake around this leg of yours.” Zhao Yue stated, running his hand over Nie Batu’s thigh, “it symbolizes great strength. Of which you have so much of.” He leaned down kissing the man’s chest. Zhao Yue paid every scar, burn, and freckle attention, making sure that Nie Batu knew that loved all of him. “Then I’d put an eagle here.” He playfully nipped Nie Batu’s side where he spoke of.  “And a crane though on your arm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu listened raptly, his hands sliding down Zhao Yue’s back and his legs moving over the young man’s hips. He blushed, but crinkled his eyes in a smile too, and nodded. “I would be honored to carry your designs in my skin,” he assured, breath hitching at every little nip and kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I would yours if you wanted to give me any.” Zhao Yue breathed out before going back to focus on one of his favorite burn scars. It was an older one because of how white the skin was and Nie Batu was still sensitive there. It looked like he’d walked into or brushed a hot poker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu’s breathing became uneven the more the scar was kissed. “A-Yue,” he murmured, shivering under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Batu-ge?” Zhao Yue hummed with a sweet voice while continuing to focus on the spot. A knowing grin spreading on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a sly fox,” Batu said, blushing more. It felt good to be under the man, to see his true self come forth, one who was a bit of a trickster, and passionate. Who could take charge. Batu softened as he watched him, loving that devious look. His hand came up to cup his face. “No wonder you have stolen my heart so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve stolen mine.” Zhao Yue returned, finally lifting his head up to steal a kiss. He laughed as it was a messy one due to the weird angle but he didn’t care. He propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Nie Batu. “So I guess my attractive bear is quite sly as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Batu chuckled, eyes hooded and happy. “But sly or not, I will take care of it, on my honor. Trusting me with your heart is something precious. If ever I hurt you, tell me. I will make it right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zhao Yue said, softly leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Nie Batu’s nose. “You’ve trusted me too with your heart. If I hurt you then please let me know so that I could do the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got him a kiss, slightly less messy, and sweet in its earnesty. “You have my word.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin Ai woke with a shiver. Her eyes still felt heavy like she hadn’t slept at all. Though she’d been in bed for what felt like a week straight. The will wasn’t there because the rest of her body ached. She didn’t understand it. It was rare for her to get a summer cold. But the nights had been cooler. Tossing those thoughts away as she swallowed. Her throat felt like she was trying to swallow shards of glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze drifted to her nightstand and she silently cursed. She really should have told her handmaiden to leave her pitcher of water alone. After peering around her room, she spotted the tray at her low table across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cursed again. Now, she had to get up and she knew that her body didn’t want to move. But since there weren’t any of her handmaidens in the room. She was going to have to get it herself.  Lin Ai grunted in displeasure as she tossed the sheets back and slipped from the bed. Her legs felt like jelly as she put her weight on them. So, she put the majority of her weight on the bed until she got close enough that she ran out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da…” Lin Ai started to curse but trailed off as the door opened to Sun Daiyu carrying in a tray.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out of bed, Ai-mei?” Sun Daiyu said worriedly, picking up the pace to set the tray of hot tea on the nightstand. She spun around to help the younger woman back into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d left.” Lin Ai stated, throat raw and scratchy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. I couldn’t just leave the two of you while you are sick.” Sun Daiyu responded, guiding Lin Ai to lay back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin Ai frowned at her words but before she could further inquire about it she started coughing. The cough had started as a tickle in the back of her throat over the last two weeks. It had gotten worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” Sun Daiyu said softly as she soothingly rubbed the woman’s back. Her gaze shifting to the tea. “Here, have some of your nephew’s tea. It should make that throat of yours feel better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin Ai made a face before nodding. She couldn’t taste the tea anyways so it didn’t matter that it was bitter. Her shaky hands accepted the tea once she sat back, propped by pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Sun Daiyu asked as she watched the woman drink the cup of tea. The woman nodded and she couldn’t help but smile brighter in return. “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Lin Ai’s surprise, she could in fact taste the bitterness after the initial sip. It’d been like there was something on the surface trying to cloud the aftertaste. However the second sip was two strong and it made her gag. Sun Daiyu took the cup from her easily to set it on the tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was unsure if there’d been too much but now I know.” Sun Daiyu stated which confused Lin Ai. She wiped her mouth and felt a strong wave of dizziness take over. Her heart raced as she panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lin Ai rasped, feeling sharp pains all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you do, considering right about now your heart should be trying to save you but it can’t. The poison prevents you from using your </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sun Daiyu said nonchalantly. She got up from the bed when Lin Ai tried to grab her. “Oh, none of that Ai-mei. Die with some dignity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin Ai's eyes widened in horror at the woman’s words before anger filled them.  She began coughing heavily as she willed her body to get up. Lin Ai went to get off the bed to get a hold of her but immediately felt the explosion of pain in her chest. The last thing she saw as she dropped to the floor in a whimper of pain and coughing of blood was Sun Daiyu taking a step back to watch her die.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the sun that stirred Zhao Yue from his sleep. The warmth of it on his cheek as he lay on top of Nie Batu. They’d returned finally to his shop after another round of lovemaking on their land. He’d left Star on their land with the ward to keep her within the property and to keep others out until his return.  Once they’d gotten back to his shop the two of them ate a light dinner and headed up to Nie Batu’s living space. It was cozy and Zhao Yue truly loved it there. Which of course led to a discussion about that another delicious round of lovemaking before the two of them fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue smiled and shifted, feeling the pleasurable aches in his body from their passions. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek into the warm skin of Nie Batu’s chest. Then pressed a feather light kiss before shutting his eyes to try to get just a little more sleep in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Batu a few minutes more to wake, and he spent them gently smoothing his hands up and down Zhao Yue’s back. The memories played in his mind on each circle of his fingers, making him blush, but his eyes crinkled in a smile too. His beautiful, passionate little crane. His eyes flickered to the design that had been on Zhao Yue’s shoulder, now smeared from all they’d done. Hopefully, Zhao Yue would remember how it’d looked. Batu had come to love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of Zhao Yue’s head and just breathed him in. He wasn’t sure how it was he could have someone so special, but he wasn’t about to second guess it, not when Zhao Yue was real and warm in his arms. “My little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine.” Zhao Yue murmured as he was almost back asleep. He moved his hand up to gently flex on Nie Batu’s shoulder and neck. Like that was going to keep the man in place more than being sprawled on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Batu chuckled, his hand covering Zhao Yue’s to give it a warm squeeze. “My hips are sore. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sore</span>
  </em>
  <span> too but I can help with yours.” Zhao Yue said, summoning for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A little crane flying around to land on Nie Batu’s chest near Zhao Yue’s head. “If you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not mind the soreness,” Batu said, smiling in wonder at the use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gently pet the bird’s head. “Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Born from my love of you.” Zhao Yue mused, pressing a kiss to Nie Batu’s chest. That turned into several kisses. “If you change your mind. Let me know.” He offered while he was tracing one of Nie Batu’s scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Batu said, kissing the top of his head, and laid back to enjoy the attention he was being given. “Are you planning to make a feast of me yet again, little crane?” he asked in amusement as Zhao Yue’s kisses multiplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zhao Yue answered, emphasizing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nipped at a smaller mark he’d made last night. “You’re quite delicious.” He began trailing more kisses and nips further down when there was sudden banging on the door of the shop downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu frowned and eased out from under Zhao Yue, on guard instantly and frustrated as the banging continued. He went to the window and peeked out. “It’s the Magistrate’s guards,” he told his beloved then, sighing, pulled on his tunic and trousers. He had no doubt the younger man would follow him, but didn’t wait, given the door was starting to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am coming!” he called and hurried down the stairs so that he could save his door. He opened it and nearly got a fist to the face. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dorj Batu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The Magistrate’s guard demanded, pronouncing Nie Batu’s birth name purposefully wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Master Nie. What do you want?” Zhao Yue stated firmly while finishing to tie the sash of Nie Batu’s outer robe that’d been discarded upstairs last night around him. He didn’t even wait for the guard to speak and his mini wraith crane left through a cracked open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?” The guard asked, ignoring Zhao Yue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was here,” Batu said truthfully, frowning in confusion at the group. One was holding cuffs and he knew they’d come to arrest him yet again, but for what he didn’t know. “What has happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have someone who could corroborate that?” The other much calmer guard asked before the hot head could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me.” Zhao Yue answered, gesturing at himself. The sight of him while covered was still obvious what would have occurred during their time together. “And before you ask, we have people who saw us in the market and my own household knows I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we trust your word, Zhao?” The original guard spoke. Eyes narrowed at him with the disgust clear on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. Our witnesses can prove it and the early morning guard that left one of the taverns spotted us. He told us to get off the street.” Zhao Yue countered, stepping up to Nie Batu’s side and slipped his hand in Nie Batu’s. “We’ve been here alone and he never left. So again, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Lin Ai died last night. Her handmaidens found her this morn-ouch.” the friendlier of the guards started to answer before the first smacked him in the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have the right to know-” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes they do.” Zhao Deyin’s voice said from the doorway behind them. He looked over at Zhao Yue and Nie Batu with an apologetic expression. “Outside gentlemen. I will be there in a moment.” The guards reluctantly followed his instruction leaving them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.  I tried to get here as quickly as possible. “ Zhao Deyin apologized, formly. “You deserved to know through me not the magistrate’s men beating on your door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu hardly heard, his mind whirling in surprise and confusion. “Have your men been there?” He asked Zhao Deyin with urgency in his tone. “Have they found any red stones with her or at Phoenix House?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they weren’t there and I made sure it was legal with the magistrate present. ” Zhao Deyin nodded. “And no, there were no red stones on her. I even checked to see if she’d had it sewn into her inner robes. We were at the residence to look when her handmaiden found her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right, and it was making Batu’s chest ache. Killing Lady Chin made sense, if the culprit was Lady Lin Ai, but now that she was a victim, it meant he was wrong. He shuffled through all he knew about the people closest to Lady Chin, to her daughters, to her houses, and his mind lit up on a smile. Polite, always polite, and with access to everyone. A polite smile with sharp eyes, who had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the will. He paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Master Zhao,” he told him, a plan forming in his mind. If he was right, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would come to him. He just had to make himself a target. “How did she die? Do they know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had been sick for two weeks and they originally thought she’d died from that illness from her position on the floor.” Zhao Deyin frowned, sensing the anxiety from the other. “But then the coroner had said that she’d been poisoned. They came to you because Madam Lin said you’d gifted the tea to Lady Chin. Lady Ai had taken to drinking it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as Batu had thought. “I… I think I know who did this,” he admitted and looked to Zhao Yue. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I trust you my love.” Zhao Yue answered, bringing their hands to kiss the back of Nie Batu’s hand. His heart skipping a beat because of the look in the other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu kissed his forehead in response, then looked at Zhao Deyin. “I need you to let them arrest me. As my lawyer, you can visit me, right? I will tell you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zhao Yue sputtered and blinked. He trusted him but at the same time he didn’t trust the guards. Almost all the ones for this current magistrate are lazy and willing to mistreat others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that but I need to get to the magistrate first. I will have them come for you in an hour or so. Is that enough time to get yourself in order?” Zhao Deyin asked, feeling what was about to happen. He trusted Nie Batu completely. The man was clever. “I can get the magistrate to understand that you aren’t actually the murderer but that you know whom it is. This will draw them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he can have the pleasure of throwing me in jail like he wants,” Batu agreed, knowing that would be a selling point for the man. “As loudly as he wants. Make a parade of it. I need her to know I was caught. She needs to think she’s won. That will draw her to the jail, as well as what you will send.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for the piece of stone and touched it, bringing it back into focus. “You will tell her that I will be executed, and that I will leave her with something Lady Chin gave me. She will know and she will come. Have the guards listen. I will make her talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Take care. You have one hour.” Zhao Deyin stepped in, giving the man a pat on his shoulder. He shared a look with Zhao Yue before leaving the two alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue’s mind was racing to process what he’d just heard. He shook his head and stepped closer to Nie Batu. “Please tell me that you didn’t just say that you want to be bait for the real killer?” Zhao Yue asked, trying to calm down. “My love...can we not catch whoever this is in a safer manner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will not harm me,” Batu assured. “If she thinks she has won, she will let what she believes to be my execution to act in her stead.” He lifted Zhao Yue’s hands to his lips and kissed them warmly. “I will be safe, my little crane. I will come home to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love, I don’t think this is the best choice.” Zhao Yue reinforced even as his heart started to beat even faster. “Despite my feelings, I do trust you and I know that my family and I will protect you.” It hurt to say it but was what he felt. He stepped closer in to him and tilted his head up for a kiss while wrapping his arms around Nie Batu to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not, but I know I have you standing with me,” Batu said softly. “Not the best choice, but maybe the only chance. With your love to guide me, we will see our sunlight together once more, and you can have this unworthy man to call yours, who is free of all suspicion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Zhao Yue fiercely then, letting his own fears mix with Zhao Yue’s between their lips and tongues. He held him close even after the kiss ended, his face buried in his neck. “I will be safe,” he said again. “I will come home to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worthy now and you better.” Zhao Yue responded back between kisses. He wrapped his arms around Nie Batu’s neck and brought him close. “We have a house to build. Now, take me upstairs and let us not waste an hour when we can cuddle and talk about it or not talk if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu chuckled at that and nodded, then swept the man up into his arms. After all, an hour would not last long and he had plenty of kisses to get through.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sun Daiyu angrily sighed as she paced in her new temporary room there at Phoenix House. After she waited a few minutes last not of just watching that stupid wretch die, that’s when she went to check out the woman’s room for the missing stone. She’d gotten the one from Lady Chin. She was so sure since Lady Ai had the best relationship with Lady Chin that surely she’d have given it to her in secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where could it be?” Sun Daiyu grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d already checked Madam Lin and even little Kang Badre’s room. They didn’t have it. There wouldn’t have been any of the other ladies that Lady Chin would have trusted. Sun Daiyu hadn’t even thought that she would leave it with her pet. That stupid man probably would have sold it already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun Daiyu sighed heavily. “Where is it?” She asked to herself as all but flopped into an armchair. Sun Daiyu rubbed her temple with both hands as she tried to think of some more places that it could be. She also didn’t think that she’d have given it to the Zhao’s. They would have wanted all the pieces and Sun Daiyu had been killing and collecting the stones slowly over the years right under Lady Chin’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door which let her know that it was one of the other staff. Because Madam Lin wouldn’t have knocked. She would have just come inside. Sun Daiyu pushed those thoughts aside to go to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sun Daiyu said, opening the door enough to see no one standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down here, Mistress.” A little boy said. A bright toothy smile on his face. The boy looked about the same age as Kang Badre but was shorter.  He was in simple teal robes with the burgundy embroidered snake with the double infinity tail on each shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello.” Sun Daiyu greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mistress Sun. This one is Zhao Po, I am here to give this to you.” Zhao Po said with a bow and handed her a note. “My master says there’s no need for a reply! Have a great day!” He waved at her then took off leaving her a bit stunned. She stepped back into her room and opened her note. Her eyes widened in surprise at the contents. Then a grin slid across her face. “I will have </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As expected, the Magistrate did make a spectacle out of his arrest, making him walk the long road to the courthouse. He was promptly thrown into jail, and Zhao Deyin looked perfectly contrite as they sat together for what could be his last meeting to anyone who watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lot of faith Batu was putting in him, a faith returned by Zhao Deyin, and Batu prayed that his ploy would work. Otherwise, he was doomed to stay in here until another person died, which would either be Madam Lin Zhen, or that tiny boy of hers, and Batu refused to let that happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the news went out and a missive was sent to Sun Daiyu that he had something to give to her from Lady Chin. Even now, he toyed with the stone and wondered how people could be so greedy that they could find a rock more important than a human life. It disgusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure his face was forlorn when he heard the jail open. He smelt the freesia oil of her perfume before he saw her, and hoped he looked a proper defeated mess from where he sat glumly in the center of his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Sun,” he said with a solemn bow of his head, and braced himself for what would be the most important talk of his life, in a language he still struggled with. “Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be rude to decline the invitation to speak with someone before they are executed. Though this one is uncertain why Lady Chin would have given </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gift to give me.” Sun Daiyu stated, lowering the hood of the black velvet cloak she wore. Her dark eyes carefully assessed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu took his cue and carefully fidgeted with the necklace, so the greedy woman could see the stone. “I thought I understood Lady Chin’s mind, but it is clear I did not,” he said, which was true enough. “You were her loyal friend. That I got the house is wrong. That I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is wrong. You deserve the rewards for all your hard work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not insult me with this. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that Lady Chin’s mind didn’t work like that.” Sun Daiyu responded, her gaze focusing on the ruby. She’d noticed how it flickered like there was a glamour on it. She scowled knowing that the Mongolian had been around a lot near her end. So she’d been in the same presence of what she desired and didn’t even realize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right,” Batu said, dropping the veil of politeness. “She always suspected you, did you know?” he said next, voice low and calm, but with that same sadness. “Of killing her husband. All those good years of health, gone within the year you joined her household. She had no proof, of course. You are too clever. You got nothing, so you have taken everything. As a Mongol, I can respect that. Keep what you kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, fiddling with the piece again so she could see it and, hopefully, get greedy, therefore careless. “She was wrong to trust me with this piece, for you are clearly the stronger mind. I am a stranger here. You have killed me far too easily, Miss Sun. I always believed Lady Chin was the clever mind, but you have proved her better in every way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun Daiyu grinned at that. She was far superior in intellect than this barbarian. Sun Daiyu didn’t care about the man’s respect. He was right though. Lady Chin had declined wonderfully and had trusted her with far more if she hadn’t slipped that one day with Kang Badre in the garden. She was sure it was that moment. She moved closer to the cell to get the stone from him. “She told you about the garden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Batu said, though in truth he barely remembered the story. Only now did it return. “You are clever. She had no proof of you, so all she could do was give you nothing. But you still have it all,” he added, just to stroke her twisted intellect even more. “You will have Phoenix House for I will give it. You will have the Dragon’s eye, for I will give it. You have beaten me in every way that matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will just give it?” Sun Daiyu eyed him. Her own heart beating fast at how close she was to having the stone. Though it sounded too good and at the last minute she scowled. Mongolian’s weren’t known for just giving up their possessions or forgiving.“I killed your precious Lady Chin and you are giving me the stone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep what you kill,” Batu said, playing into that misconception. He removed the necklace for the first time since it had been given to him and held it out to her. It was satisfying to know that, with that admission, it would be the closest she’d ever get to the Dragon’s Eye. “I am a dead man, Miss Sun. What use have I for a piece of rock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How generous of you.” Sun Daiyu stated, moving even closer to take the necklace from the man. When she did, the necklace immediately disappeared in front of her. The weight that’d been settling in her hand was gone. The mongol’s head swiveled like something had just flown by him. “What…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu blinked, then started to laugh. “Ah, Lady Chin,” he said and reached back to grab the glimmering piece. It settled in his hand. “So, you really were more clever than your murderer.” He said that a bit louder and stood, no longer cowering and sad, but bold and certain. “Thank you for your confession, Miss Sun. It would seem I am to keep this piece - as well as my head - after all. Guards? I assume you have heard enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun Daiyu turned around to find the guards along with the magistrate and Zhao Deyin in the doorway. Her own ego having gotten the best of her. “Why you…” Sun Daiyu started, spinning around to send a burst of </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Nie Batu. However, nothing came. Panic started finally filling into her. Her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have none of that. This is the cultivators cells.” The head guard said, quickly taking hold of her while another went to open the cell door for Nie Batu. It was the friendlier guard from earlier and he gave a small smile to him as he gestured for him to step out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu did, giving Zun Daiyu a nearly pitying look. “You keep what you kill,” he murmured again with his small smile. “I will unite the Dragon’s Eye, as Lady Chin intended. Seems you are not more clever than your own pride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for her to answer, just walked past her and towards Zhao Deyin, his smile falling into one of relief. He nodded to the man and followed him out of the jail. “Thank you for trusting me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for trusting me. Freedom is a hard thing to give up if we failed. Know that I am confident that Zhao Yue and I wouldn’t have rested till you would have been back with us.” Zhao Deyin responded, gently patting the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask for another favor?” he asked Zhao Deyin once he was certain no one could hear. “When you find the other pieces, may i fuse them and give them to Sect Leader Jin? I have no use of a powerful rock and to be honest, I am tired of people trying to kill me over it. It was Jin made, so it should go back to them. Let him have the headache.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can respect that and I will write to him to see if he wants it.” Zhao Deyin nodded with a smile. “If he doesn’t then we will figure out different options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu nodded, grateful he could be free of the stone, and stepped out of the building. To feel the sun on his face was a relief and joy, but it was the sight of Zhao Yue running for him that truly set his heart free. He opened his arms and laughed as he was nearly toppled, hugging the man tightly. “My little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bear don’t you ever do that again.” Zhao Yue demanded, before kissing him passionately. He’d bathed and was in another outer robe that he’d taken from Nie Batu’s wardrobe. Zhao Yue had been so worried about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will leave you two to your reunion.” Zhao Deyin chuckled before passing them to go to his own rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Batu said to the man, then crinkled his eye-smile at Zhao Yue. “I am here,” he assured and kissed his forehead. “I am safe, just as I promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Zhao Yue responded, pulling Nie Batu closer to him so that they were flush against one another. “Thank you for keeping your promise.” He tucked his head underneath Nie Batu’s chin. A sense of calm coming over him but he was still a bit restless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu swept him up into his arms to carry him home, letting the man hold him as close as he held him back, and smiled to himself. It was over, finally, and he had a new start. He intended to experience it fully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, Sect Leader Jin Rulan had wanted nothing to do with the Dragon’s Eye and had ordered it rebroken. Upon Zhao Xian’s request, Batu broke it into six pieces and fashioned them into necklaces, save for one, which he made into a hairpin. The five necklaces were given to the three heads of the Triad, and the two strongest of their cultivators. Even broken, the red stone still held power if one was powerful enough to tap into it. Batu didn’t fully understand, but it had been little hassle, and Zhao Xian had seemed pleased, which was really all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the hairpin, it was gleaming in Zhao Yue’s hair amidst his new collection of Mongol braids, dull red from where it rested in the beak of a crane. Batu smiled to see it, but his laughter was for the younger man’s impatient huffing as he waited on the bed with nothing but the sheets to cover his modesty, eyes closed for the surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu kissed his forehead and took his hands, in which he placed the finished clock band that had started this whole adventure of love between them. “You may open your eyes now, little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally. Do you know hard it is to not peek when your sexy boyfriend is walking around? It’s hard.” Zhao Yue huffed. Though there was no heat in his words. HIs eyes fluttered open, first focusing on Nie Batu’s face then his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive </span>
  </em>
  <span>bare chest, then finally came to stop on the clock. His eyes widened in joy at seeing it. He leaned forward to take it. “It’s stunning.” Zhao Yue exclaimed, reverently running his hands all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only had to make a few changes to the design,” Batu explained, pleased by the reaction, and sat on the bed beside him to soak in his beautiful face. He reached over to tuck a braid behind the man’s ear, heart full and content. “And I had to make it beautiful, though it still pales in comparison to the one who wears it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could have been matted black and it would have been more beautiful than me. You are a true artist and I am so blessed to have you as my partner in this life.” Zhao Yue responded, still in awe of the stunning work that Nie Batu did for him. He handed it back to the man. “Please.” He lifted his wrist to help have him put it on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu did so, before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You are the most beautiful in this life,” he said softly before nuzzling into his neck. “It is I who am blessed, little crane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Yue tilted his head to the side to give him more access. He hummed in pleasure at the feeling. “Then as each other’s mutual blessing then we should spend the morning making love and then maybe work on our home while </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> grazes.” he reached up to cup Nie Batu’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batu laughed in answer. “Insatiable,” he murmured, but still obliged him, and was soon pulled down over the other, kissed and held as though he were something precious. His heart felt full to feel it and he smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>